jenna_valenzuelafandomcom-20200214-history
Jaycee Wilkins
Jaycee Wilkins was born on November 24, 2002. At the age of two, Jaycee was enrolled in dance classes at Club Dance Studio and it was evident from her first class that she was talented. "She Jaycee had a natural flexibility that helped her reach the top of her age level quickly," said Alexa Moffett, Jaycee's dance teacher. By the age of 9, Jaycee was winning national titles at dance competitions and was well-known in the dance community. Soon after, Jaycee began making television appearances on shows like Disney Channel's Shake It Up ''and NBC's ''America's Got Talent. Jaycee and her friend from Club, Dylynn Jones, participated in Disney Channel's Make Your Mark. Having won the televised competition, the two girls got to dance alongside Zendaya Coleman and Bella Thorne in a scene of Shake It Up. Jaycee has made several appearances on TLC's Toddlers and Tiaras. Dances Solos Born to Entertain - musical theater * 4TH overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Baby, I'm a Star - musical theater * 1ST overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Dimples - musical theater * 1ST overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Believe in Something - lyrical Smile - lyrical * 1ST overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall 8 & under secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Beautiful Like Me - musical theater * 2ND overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall secondary 9-11 solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Roxie - musical theater * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona * 1ST overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 3RD overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Sleep Song - lyrical * did not place - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 5TH overall junior solo - Starbound Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Ooh Ooh Child - lyrical * 1ST overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 4TH overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 6TH overall junior solo - Starbound Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Crippled Bird - contemporary * 1ST overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall mini solo - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 5TH overall secondary 9-11 solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Shelter - contemporary * 1ST overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami, Florida * 2ND overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada The Dawn - contemporary * 1ST overall junior solo - 24/Seven Dance Convention in Salt Lake City * 1ST overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Albuquerque Fly to You - lyrical * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona * 1ST overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania North - contemporary * 1ST runner up Junior Female Best Dancer - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Youth - contemporary * 1ST overall junior solo - Adrenaline Dance Intensive in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall junior solo - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 4TH overall junior American league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Afterlife - contemporary * 1ST overall junior solo - Jump Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3RD overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California * 1ST overall junior solo - Jump Dance Convention in Honolulu, Hawaii Distant Lights - contemporary *1ST overall junior solo - Jump Dance Convention in ? *3RD overall junior contemporary dance category - Youth America Grand Prix in Denver, Colorado *4TH overall junior solo - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Elephants - contemporary *5TH overall junior solo - 24/7 Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona *5TH overall teen solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Princess Aurora Variation from Sleeping Beauty - classical ballet/pointe *did not place in Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona *Top 24 Classical Dance - Youth America Grand Prix in Denver, Colorado Strand - contemporary * Junior Best Dancer - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Groups Bang Bang - jazz * 1ST overall junior group - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 1ST overall junior group - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall junior group - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California * 1ST overall junior group - 24/7 Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona Work Song - contemporary Barbie Girl - jazz * 1ST overall teen jazz line - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Run - contemporary This Day and Time - contemporary In Chains - contemporary Know You Well - contemporary Nature - lyrical Luminous - lyrical 9 To 5 - musical theater America - musical theater Best Behavior - hip hop Kickin' It - hip hop Diane and Actaeon - ballet Variation From Don Quixote - ballet Dance Titles Petite Miss Dance KAR 2009 (Dimples) Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 (Smile) Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 (Beautiful Like Me) JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 Nuvo MIni Female Breakout Artist 2013 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 (North) Best Junior Female Dancer 2015 (Strand) Runner-Up Placements 2ND - Petite Miss Dance KAR 2011 (Roxie) 1ST - Junior Female Best Dancer 2014 (North) Trivia * In her free time, Jaycee enjoys modeling, competing in pageants, and dancing by herself. * In 2013, Jaycee was nominated for the Capezio Model Search. * Jaycee modeled for California Kisses in 2013. * Jaycee was on an episode of TLC's Toddlers and Tiaras. * She has no middle name. External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *Go Fund Me Category:Dancers Category:Friends Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Fresh Faces